


when the stars align

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: jungmo, the quiet member of the astronomy club gets paired with minhee, the outgoing new kid for the club assignment for a month.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	when the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> realised i haven't written for minimo once so here we go! enjoy reading hehe

"we'll be welcoming the new members next week!" the president of the college's astronomy club announces excitedly.

 _"it's that time of the year again"_ jungmo thinks to himself as he scribbles on the paper in front of him. having been in the club for his second year now, welcoming new members every semester has become the norm. as much as he enjoyed seeing new faces in the club, this also meant more stress for the introverted side of jungmo.

usually more reserved and quiet, he wouldn't call himself a prominent member in the club - he was just there, contributing from the sidelines. 

"i'm so excited i can't wait to meet them" wonjin, probably one of the most outgoing kids jungmo has seen, nudged jungmo from the side as he clasped his hands excitedly like a kid. jungmo merely gave a smile in return and said nothing else.

sometimes jungmo wonders how he and wonjin even became close, considering the difference in their personalities. nonetheless, he is glad to have someone he can be comfortable with in the club.

wonjin pouts at jungmo's reaction and gives him another nudge on his shoulder, "time to step out of your shell man i heard they have an assignment for us coming up and we have to do it in pairs"

jungmo stares at him and replies jokingly, "i could just pair up with you then"

wonjin lets out a sigh and shakes his head while replying, "bad news for you then, we're all gonna be paired with the new kids" before proceeding to let out a giggle after seeing jungmo's reaction.

now anxious, jungmo buries his face in his hands and sighs.

maybe wonjin is right - it is time for him to step out of his shell, he couldn't possibly stay like this forever.

\------

jungmo enters the room, eyes focused on his phone as he bobbed lightly to the music playing through his airpods. 

he stops in his tracks and widens his eyes when he is met with the sight of an unfamiliar face sitting in front of him. immediately shocked, he bowed slightly to the boy and checks to make sure he entered the right room.

before he could speak, the boy stands up from his seat and bows slightly back to jungmo before holding his hand out, "hello! i'm kang minhee, one of the new members that's supposed to join today"

his head finally processing the situation, jungmo takes minhee's hand politely in his and introduces himself back, "oh i'm jungmo, it's my second year here already" 

minhee flashes him a big smile in response, both his eyes forming thin lines. jungmo clears his throat and takes a seat in front of minhee, unsure of whether or not to strike a conversation.

but the next thing he knew, he hears the sound of shuffling from behind and minhee appears by his side.

"mind if i sit here instead?" minhee points to the empty chair beside jungmo. flustered, but not wanting to reject him, jungmo nods his head.

an air of awkwardness surround the two as jungmo tries to distract himself by using his phone. however, he recalls what wonjin said to him the a week before and feeling a sudden adrenaline rush, he puts down his phone and opens his mouth to strike a conversation with the boy beside him.

"so um.. why did you join the club?" he asks softly.

minhee's eyes light up in surprise from the sudden question, but he lets out a grin immediately and happily answers the question, "not to be cliche, but i've always loved looking at stars and admiring how beautiful they are so... i thought why not join it? i can learn more about astronomy and make new friends at the same time"

jungmo nods his head and he feels his body loosen up a little. minhee then continues, "what about you?"

jungmo points to the constellation keychain he has hanging on his bag then replies, "similar to you, but i wanted to learn more about the patterns of stars and how they are formed"

minhee's mouth form a small 'o' in response to his answer as he gives him a thumbs up.

before they could even continue the conversation, the rest of the members enter the room. the president immediately introduces the new members and gives them a brief introduction to the club.

"to help get you all more used to what we usually do, you'll all be paired up with a senior for an assignment for a month"

jungmo's eyes widen at the word "month". he wasn't sure if he could do it.

after a few cheers from the seniors, he continues and announces the pairings.

"minhee, you'll be paired up with jungmo"

at that instance, the two turn to face each other. "it must be fate" minhee excitedly calls out as he claps his hands, a big smile sitting on his face. 

seeing how excited he looked, jungmo couldn't help but let out a smile too, replying excitedly to him, "yes, it must be"

minhee then takes out his phone from his pocket and slides it to jungmo, the number dial sitting on the screen. with a cheeky smile, he says to jungmo, "we should exchange numbers then, so we can discuss and meet up more!" 

jungmo hesitates for a while, but his eyes meet minhee's sparkly orbs. without a word, he keys in his number and passes the phone back to the younger who smiles to himself once again.

jungmo feels his heart warm up from looking at minhee's smile, and suddenly he doesn't feel that nervous about this whole pair work thing anymore.

_maybe this next month wouldn't be too bad_

\------

straightening out his collar and then taking one last look at his phone's reflection, jungmo clears his throat and approaches the familiar back sitting infront of him.

minhee turns around as soon as he feels the tap on his shoulder, and smiles at the sight of jungmo. he lifts the bag up from the ground and points excitedly towards it, "i hope i brought enough food"

jungmo shakes his head and lifts up the bag he has in his hand as well, "don't worry, i brought some too"

dressed in an oversized pullover with his hair untidy, jungmo tried his best to resist the urge to give the boy infront of him a pat on the head. despite his height, he looked so small and cute in jungmo's eyes, especially with the way he smiled like a child at every word jungmo said. 

minhee had been nothing else but friendly and nice towards jungmo the past week; from texting him on a regular basis to having small talks whenever he catched jungmo on campus. in every way possible, jungmo felt comfortable in minhee's presence.

the two had decided to meet on this very evening for a small picnic and at the same time, do some stargazing for their club assignment. this idea made jungmo both nervous and excited - it felt more like date to him but he was also looking forward to spending more time with minhee alone.

after finding the perfect spot and laying down the mat, minhee carefully takes two boxes out from the bag and opens the lid to the boxes. jungmo immediately raises his eyebrows and mutters happily under his breath, "oh donkatsu?"

minhee hears this, then gives a giggle while passing one of the boxes to jungmo before replying, "i went through your instagram and noticed you really like donkatsu so... i got them specially for you"

at the sound of these words, a bright smile appears on jungmo's face as he takes the box excitedly and thanks minhee. 

as though it didn't already taste good enough, it tasted even better for jungmo as minhee's small little gesture instantly made his evening.

as the two talked and got to know one another even better, the night sky soon took over and with it came the quiet and peaceful ambiance of nature.

minhee lays down on the mat and pats the empty spot beside him, signalling for jungmo to lie down too. without a thought, jungmo lies down and rest his arm under his head. 

both pairs of eyes get lost in the tiny sparkles in the vast night sky and minhee raises his finger to trace the outline of the stars.

he turns his head to look at jungmo and asks, "what's your favourite constellation?"

jungmo pauses to think, then smiles subtly to himself before answering, "pegasus"

minhee looks at him curiously and waits for him to continue.

jungmo continues gazing at the sky, then continues, "it symbolises stability and strength and i guess i admire it the most because those are things i want to achieve, both for myself and my loved ones"

minhee makes no response, causing jungmo to turn his head to look at him. the two meet eyes and jungmo catches minhee's subtle smile again.

though quite dark, jungmo could still take a close glimpse of minhee's face. probably because they were so close face to face, jungmo found it weird that he had never noticed the freckles sitting on minhee's face. 

for a moment, those freckles resembled the night sky.

minhee finally opens his mouth to speak, "that's very nice"

"how about you?" jungmo asks in return.

minhee readjusts his heads and looks back up to the sky and hums in thought.

"cassiopeia"

"i wasn't expecting that"

"right? i'm shocked too. but i really like it because it's closely tied with love and self-worth; two things i hold close to my heart" minhee says with content.

before he could even control it, jungmo blurts out the next few words, "and i do think you have a lot of love to give, seeing how you're so nice, it makes you... lovable?" he feels his cheeks burning up after he realised what he said.

minhee turns and lets out a laugh as he jokingly gives jungmo and finger heart, "why thank you"

he then lets out a deep breath and smiles at jungmo, "you know, i actually really enjoy spending time with you. i'm glad i joined the club and got to be paired with you"

his cheeks continue burning up.

at that instance, jungmo feels his heart beat faster as he tries to keep his cool. he quickly breaks eye contact with minhee so that his heart wouldn't burst and replies with an awkward laugh, "i'm glad we got paired together too"

with that, the two lay in silence as they watched the night sky further, snapping pictures here and there for the assignment.

in one way or another, he didn't know how, jungmo found minhee's head lying on his shoulder at the end of the night. though flustered, he didn't move a bit, afraid that it'd ruin the atmosphere. ironically, all of these also felt familiar to jungmo - as though everything was meant to be.

\------

"so... i see you've been out on many dates the past week huh? i didn't know you had game" wonjin smirks at jungmo as he munched on his bread.

jungmo gave him a glare then snatched the bread jokingly from him to steal a bite before denying his words, "you know it's all for the assignment. they're not dates"

wonjin looks at the now half-gone bread in despair then pouts at jungmo, before hitting him on his shoulder, "THAT'S SO RUDE"

he continues when jungmo shows no other reaction, "and come on the rest of us don't even meet our partners that often. it's obvious you and minhee have something different going on"

jungmo stares at him again, then sighs. he purses his lips, then confesses, "okay i don't know about him but i guess you can say i am interested"

wonjin shoots his arm up in victory and exclaims, "I KNEW IT!", causing jungmo to beg him to lower his volume.

jungmo sits back dejected in his chair, "but i don't know if he feels the same way too you know, considering how he's so nice, maybe i'm overthinking this and he really just wants to be close friends?"

clearing his throat, wonjin clasps his hands together and sits up straight, pretending to make an announcement, "i, as a witness from the sidelines, can hereby confirm to you that the way he acts surely isn't one of that to be 'close friends' only"

jungmo looks at him confused.

wonjin frowns and drops his act, "what i meant is: he's clearly interested too, i can see it"

"what if you're wrong?"

"based on my experience, highly unlikely"

jungmo lets out a stifled laugh, "what experience?"

wonjin glares at him and crosses his arm, "say another word i'm gonna go tell him"

jungmo immediately stops laughing.

wonjin continues, "okay but for real, what are you going to do about this?"

shrugging his shoulders, jungmo fiddles with his fingers, "i guess it's still too rushed now... i'll probably just hang out more with him and slowly drop hints here and there... if it happens it happens"

wonjin nods his head in approval.

at that moment, jungmo's phone lights up.

_"wanna come over tonight again? we have a few parts left to edit" - mini minhee_

wonjin leans over to read the notification, then wiggles his eyebrows at jungmo, "speak of the devil; good luck flirting"

jungmo hits wonjin on his back, but immediately replies a "yes" to minhee, the all-so-familiar feeling of excitement taking over his body again. 

\---

"and we're finally done!" minhee calls out and stretches his arms while yawning before saving the file on his laptop. jungmo claps in response, then passes minhee his bottle of water, "good job"

minhee stands up and falls face flat onto his bed beside jungmo, his legs dangling off the sides. jungmo gives him small pats on his back then chuckles at the sight of minhee in front of him.

turning over to face jungmo, minhee looks up with sparkly eyes at him, "now that we're done with the assignment, we're no longer partners anymore"

jungmo stares at him and waits for him to continue.

"but we're friends, close friends hehe" minhee giggles and holds jungmo's hand.

flustered by the sudden touch, jungmo immediately turns red but he doesn't say anything else. his body relaxes in a few seconds as he realises how comforting it is to have minhee's hand in his.

seconds, then minutes passed but none of the two wanted to let go. jungmo then leans over to see that minhee has fallen asleep.

 _"he must have been really tired,"_ jungmo thought to himself as he observes minhee's beautiful features - the way his long eyelashes sit so perfectly on his face.

jungmo gently lets go of minhee's hand, but he feels a resistance and tug from minhee, as though not wanting him to let go. he tried once more again, but minhee wouldn't let go.

smiling at this very sight, jungmo felt the butterflies in his stomach again. he slowly adjusted his body to lie down beside minhee and stared longer at the latter until he slowly fell asleep too, their hands still clasped together.

\------

jungmo stops in his track when he sees a familiar figure standing right infront of his doorstep.

confused but worried, he quickly runs up to him and calls out, "minhee? what are you doing here?"

minhee turns and simply just flashes jungmo his usual smile, then places both his hands on his shoulder.

"nothing, i just missed you"

jungmo looks at him in confusion, "what?"

"i missed seeing you. we haven't hung out in two weeks" minhee repeated nonchantly, as though it wasn't a big deal. jungmo on the other hand, was suppressing his desire to just engulf minhee in a big hug.

"you idiot you could have just called me to ask me out, for a moment i thought something happened" jungmo replied, glad that minhee was alright. he lets out a sigh then looks at minhee apologetically, "i'm sorry, i've been busy studying for midterms so i didn't have the time to meet you"

minhee shakes his head and jokes, "it's alright... i'm just a little clingy" 

jungmo invites minhee into his home and since it wasn't his first time there already, minhee takes a seat on the couch comfortably as jungmo brings him a cup of water.

"wanna watch a movie?" jungmo suggests as he points towards the television.

minhee nods excitedly and replies, "of course"

bringing a pack of chips and setting up the television, jungmo sits next to minhee and as though it has become a natural thing to do, minhee leans his head on jungmo's shoulder. now used to such touch, jungmo simply does not budge, but instead adjusts his body so that minhee could feel comfortable.

just like that, the two spent the night together watching the movie, having small talks every so often to catch up with one another. 

\------

"hey, can you meet me at the park at 9pm?" minhee says through the phone.

"what for? are you alright?" jungmo asks worriedly, once again scared that something had happened to minhee.

he hears minhee laugh through the other line and lets out a sigh of relief, as he listens to his reply, "i'm fine, don't worry, just meet me then"

jungmo watches the clock tick by and immediately makes his way down to the park once it was nearing 9, unsure of what to expect. 

maybe minhee just wanted to spend some time together again, which of course, he didn't mind.

he takes out his phone to send minhee a text that he was already there, but before he could even press the send button, he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. he turns around immediately and is met with minhee's cheeky smile and quickly turns red from this move - minhee hasn't done this before.

minhee lets go, then pulls jungmo to take a sit at the bench.

"so... what's up?" jungmo asks, still a little bewildered from what just happened.

"i've something to ask you" minhee replies, then leans back on the bench.

jungmo tilts his head, now a little curious and scared, "what is it?"

minhee looks at him in the eye and asks seriously, "jungmo, what do you feel about me?"

jungmo freezes in his seat as he clasps his hands nervously together. he swallows before answering, "what's with the sudden question?"

"please answer me"

"i think you're an amazing friend, minhee. and i love spending time with you. i'm really glad i got to meet you, you really make me so happy"

minhee is still staring at him, but his gaze has softened a little now as he asks another question, "so i'm only an amazing friend? nothing else?"

jungmo furrows his eyebrows, and he feels his palms getting wet from his nervousness. taking a deep breath, he musters the courage and answers, "actually, no. i like you minhee, much more than just a friend"

at those words, minhee takes jungmo's hand in his, then gives jungmo a big hug. he then speaks again, "finally, i've been waiting for you to say it. i feel the same way too, jungmo"

jungmo's eyes widen, but he couldn't help but let out a big gummy smile, his hand now running through minhee's hair.

"look at up to the sky" minhee says next, then lifts his finger to outline the constellation of cepheus.

"do you see cepheus?" minhee asks.

jungmo nods his head, his hand still holding on to minhee's.

"they said it's highly likely that cepheus would be easy to spot today, and i'm glad it is" minhee pauses for a while and looks at jungmo before continuing, "cepheus' story represents loyalty and sacrifice so i wanted to show it to you this very night, and to let you know that those are the two things i'm willing to do for you"

jungmo's heart fills up with warmth and sincerity as he engulfs minhee into another big hug.

"i love you, thank you so much"

"i love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda :// but i hope this was okay T^T


End file.
